On Tour With Adub
by LiveLaughAdub
Summary: This is your basic 'girl loves popstar, girl obsesses over popstar, girl goes to see popstar in concert, girl meets popstar, popstar falls in love with girl, popstar invites girl on tour with him' story. hope you enjoy it:-


**On Tour With A-dub.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock."_

_"Ellie, will you SHUT UP?"_

_"Wowwwww, chill out!"_

_"Look, i'm sorry, but i've been sat on this plane with you for 10 and a half hours and we've got another 30 minutes til we land in L.A. I've barely had any sleep so give me some credit, yeah?"_

_"Right, ok, ok, I understand, you're fed up with me aren't you?"_

_"Yes. you could say that.."_

_"Hannah! You're supposed to say no, not yes! What kind of best friend are you?"_

_"One that will willing sit on a plane with you for 11 hours travelling to L.A. to then spend 6 months travelling across America with you."_

_"Good point.. Hey! I don't see why you're complaining, we're going to see Allstar Weekend in concert aren't we? Aw, I can't wait!"_

_"true, im so excited! i hope we get to meet them! Cameron is just ashdfjasfhakjf.."_

_"and Zach.. oh my gosh, words cannot describe him, he's so hot and his voice, i mean.."_

_"OMG i can see LA! look at all the lights!"_

_"..his awkward dancing, and don't even get me started on his.."_

_"Ellie!"_

_"what? can't you see i'm in the middle of fantasizing about Zach?"_

_"we're flying over LA!"_

_"really? *looks out the window* awe, it's so pretty!"_

_*air hostess voice over* "please fasten your seat belts we will be landing in LAX airport shortly"_

_"EEEEEEP! !"_

_", what?"_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I'm sorry, i just can't contain my excitement! Just think, in about 24 hours we'll be watching our boys in concert!"_

_"Ellie, I think i'm gonna faint just thinking about it!"_

_"Urm, I don't think that would be a very good idea Hannah.."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because we need to get off the plane in 10 minutes.."_

_"Oh, okay, I see what you mean.. imagine if Cam, Zach and Mikey were waiting for us at the other end of the terminal, with a sign saying 'Mrs. Porter and Mrs. Quiseng your taxi awaits' ;)"_

_"Me and Zach would run towards each other in slow motion and hug and he'd pick me up and spin me around and.."_

_"Ellie, your fantasies are cute.. but why do they go on for so long?"_

_"Well soon it won't be just a fantasy.. it will be reality!"_

_"Yeah, you wish!"_

_*an air hostess working on the plane walks over* "Girls, we have landed, could you please exit the airplane and collect your luggage?"_

_"Oh, we're so sorry, of course!"_

_*turns to Hannah* "We got so caught up in our conversation about ADUB that we didn't even notice that we'd that landed!"_

_*under her breath* "More like you got caught up in your fantasies about Zach.."_

_"What was that Hannah?"_

_"Nothing.."_

_"I'm not stupid, stupid. I heard you what you said."_

_*Ellie and Hannah grab their hand luggage and make their way out of the plane*_

_"So we have to turn left, right?"_

_"No! We have to turn right and THEN left, turnip, so that we can collect the rest of our luggage. If we went left we'd end up outside.."_

_"Chill Ellie, I made a mistake.."_

_"Sorry, just a bit stressed out and tired. Good ol' jet-lag. :("_

_"Come on, we need to get to the apartment and get our beauty sleep so we look as good as possible for the boys;)"_

_"Look, there's our driver waiting for us" *Ellie points to a man holding a piece of paper with their names on*_

_"I wish that said Hannah Quiseng soooo much!"_

_"And I wish that said Elisha Porter! But one day that will actually be true, I just know it!"_

_"Yeah right.."_

_*walk over to the taxi driver*_

_"Miss Stephens, Miss Taylor?"_

_"That's us!"_

_"I think you'll find my last name's Porter.."_

_"Okay, I'm confused? Are you or are you not the girls I'm picking up?"_

_"Ignore my friend, she's a little, well.. 'special'. Her name is Stephens and NOT Porter."_

_"Urm, right, okay then.. right this way ladies."_

_"EEP! Ellie, this is it!"_

_"L.A. HERE WE COMEEEEE!"_


End file.
